Field
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for suppressing a false detection when detecting a predetermined object in an image, which is a technique for removing a region detected by a false detection determination function from an analysis region.
Description of the Related Art
Techniques for detecting a person appearing in a captured image are being put to practical use. Application to various uses are considered for this type of technique. For example, because it is possible to count a number of people from a captured image, application to marketing by ascertaining a number of visitors in a store or the like, or application to city planning by ascertaining an amount of traffic on a road or the like can be considered.
In a technique for detecting a person, while it can be said that precision of the detection is improving, generally it is difficult to completely suppress false detections. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-93639 recites a configuration for suppressing false detections by a user confirming a false detection by visual observation, and designating a location where a false detection is occurring.